(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device which includes a color filter formed in a thin film transistor substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a first substrate including a thin film transistor, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The LCD device displays images by applying electric fields to the liquid crystal layer, which changes the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, which in turn varies the transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer. The LCD device may then generate an image by using a plurality of pixels each of which are capable of varying the transmittance of light through a portion of the LCD device.
The LCD may display moving images by rapidly displaying a series of images. Each image in the series is called a frame. A human observer perceives the series of rapidly changing images as motion.
Recently, LCD devices have employed a color filter on array (“CFOA”) type of color filter wherein a color filter is formed on the first substrate. In LCD devices utilizing the CFOA type of color filter, color filters including different colors contact each other on boundaries between pixels of the LCD device.
The color filters contacting each other on the boundaries overlap or are spaced apart from each other, thereby creating a non-uniform cell gap on the boundaries between the pixels.
A pixel electrode is not typically formed on the boundaries between the pixels and therefore liquid crystals disposed on the boundaries sustain an initial alignment and are not affected by changes in the electric fields of surrounding pixels. The liquid crystals disposed on the boundaries are aligned at an inclination due to the non-uniform cell gap.
Some of light incident to the liquid crystals disposed on the boundaries between the pixels is emitted to the outside through the inclined liquid crystals. The light leakage causes contrast ratio reduction and also causes black color coordinates to change.